Longing for a Colour
by AMETSUkai
Summary: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the Sexta Espada hates Las Noches more than anything. Mainly because of the lack of the colour in it. Will the meeting with new Espada change his mind on Hollow Land and the castle of the Night?


_Done finally! My first yaoi and lemon ever. So... well you understand._

_This is a request. Hope you will like it, dear!_

**Disclaimer: **All the copyright for Bleach goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>'<em>BORING!' <em>

Was the only thought in blue haired Espada's head as he was lying in his room. Why is everything so boring? Las Noches is boring, all Espada are boring, Aizen is boring, Tousen is boring, Gin is…. well, he is not boring but it doesn't count and don't you even ask why. Now where was he again… oh yeah. Damn, why is everything this boring? There isn't even a colour in this damn place!

White moon, black sky, white sand, black lines, white castle, black floors… White and black. Black and white. Nothing more. So boring… It seemed that the only other colour in there were his hair! Well, speaking of hair there are others that don't have THAT boring colours but still, the colours were so dull… Octava's for instance. Grimmjow sighed glaring at the ceiling when…

"All Espada must come to the meeting room."

Tousen's boring voice spread through the Las Noches causing Grimmjow to groan again forcing himself out of the bed to go to _boring _the meeting.

* * *

><p>"Hello my dear Espada!"<p>

These were the words that Aizen began the meeting with.

'_As always.' _Sighed the Sexta Espada thinking to himself._ 'And without a doubt this meeting will be just as boring as any other.' _

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was bored out of his mind yet again. When he was not bored anyway? He hated this place. This prison of the night. If he got a little chance, he would be out in the world of living, just to see something other than black and white. He sighed to himself. Maybe he can find someone to fight after the meeting. Yeah… that will do. He sighed yet again trying to pay attention to what Aizen was saying.

"My dear Espada…" It took everything for Grimmjow not to roll his eyes at the words. "I want to introduce you to your new brother. He will be ranked Fourth-" _'Che, yet another boring person to overcome.' _"—I am happy to introduce you to the Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. From now on he will be your new partner."

Just as he finished talking the doors opened and a man came in. Grimmjow stole a glance at him out to see who his new rival was. The light was shining behind him, so it was hard to make out anything but the silhouette, but that was enough. There was nothing in him. Absolutely nothing. He looked rather thin and it seemed as though a good wind can blow him away. Nnoitora was skinny too, but at least he was taller, this new guy was so short! For someone like him to be ranked above himself. Grimmjow groaned in annoyance. That was not fair at all.

After the said person finished his introduction and sat down, Grimmjow cracked his eyes opened only to find the new Espada sitting in front of him, his eyes closed in a bored manner and listening to the God-wanna-be's speech. His looks were really boring. Just like his voice. Plainly black and white. Nothing more. Sexta closed his eyes sighing irritated and waited for the meeting to be over. As soon as the end was announced he stood up and went out of the meeting room not even looking back while others remained to greet the newcomer. But before Grimmjow managed to exit the room he heard words that made him stop in his tracks.

"Are you running away, frightened cat?"

Called the bored voice of the new Espada. Grimmjow turned around growling and looked at the Cautro who dared to say those words to him. A mistake.

A _BIG_ mistake to be more certain. Once he sat his eyes on _HIM _he couldn't look away anymore. His eyes… were…. He just stood there looking into his eyes. His eyes were captivating. Like to precious emeralds. So full of colour. Deep pools of green. He wanted it. Wanted that colour. It took him some time to realize that he was gaping. He closed his mouth and scowled stomping out of the room. He could hear how others were saying that he didn't give a comeback, but he didn't really care. All he could think of was him.

_Ulquiorra Cifer…_ He wanted to claim him as _HIS. _

* * *

><p>Some time has passed and Grimmjow still couldn't get <em>HIM<em> out of his mind. He wanted to hate the green eyes Espada, but he just couldn't. All he felt towards him was longing. As the time passed the simple need to claim him turned into something more. A desire to keep him there… forever. Everything that Ulquiorra did turned him on… _Ulquiorra… _how he like the feel of that name rolling off his tongue.

Every fight he picked up, or rather TRIED to pick up was for Ulquiorra to pay attention to him. And yet… Ulquiorra was always ignoring him and calling him a trash… _Trash!_ It hurt… but it didn't matter as long as his eyes… those eyes were set on him. Grimmjow knew that he wouldn't be able to take it much longer though… He had proved himself enough, so Ulquiorra didn't have the right to call him trash…. and he kept on wondering on…..

"Why?" The word left his lips before he could stop it. They were in the middle of another fight and the word came out suddenly. Grimmjow's eye widened and if he was paying attention at that moment, he would have seen those green eyes slightly too. After not getting an answer for some time he asked again. "Why are you always like this?"

Really… _Why? _ Thought Ulquiorra. There is no reason for him to be like this towards Grimmjow. And to think of it, he was the one who put a start to their constant fights. Not knowing what to answer he just turned around and started walking away when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. Fast.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra didn't understand how it happened. One moment he was fighting with the blue haired Espada and the other he found himself pinned into the wall and being kissed by said person. It took him a moment to realize what was happening and as soon as he did, he pushed Grimmjow away with all his might causing him to slam on the opposite wall. They both stood there for some moments looking at each other, trying to understand what had just happened before Grimmjow picked him up and ran to his room.<p>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow closed the door behind himself. He couldn't believe that he kissed him. He kissed <em>Ulquiorra<em>! His lips felt so good, so soft and surprisingly warm. Unlike anything he thought they will be like. Unconsciously he reached to touch his lips an actual smile appearing there. Too bad it will be the only kiss he will get from him.

Suddenly a knock was heard on his door.

"Go away!"

He yelled, but whoever was there, was not even thinking about going away. In the end Grimmjow had no choice but to open the door only to find the Cuatro Espada standing there. Said person looked at him and calmly pushed past the shocked man and into the room. They stood like that – back to back for some moments before Ulquiorra broke the silence.

"Why?"

Grimmjow slammed the door shut at the word perfectly understanding the question.

"Why do you think I will answer that?"

"Because I am asking."

Blue haired Espada turned and glared at other's back.

"Yet, you didn't answer my question!"

Ulquiorra let out a low sigh before speaking in his calm voice.

"I will if you do."

Ulquiorra turned to face Grimmjow waiting for an answer. Based on it he will see how to act.

"I…" Grimmjow began after a long moment of silence, his head hang low. "I want you. Always have, since the moment I looked into your eyes…"

"Why?" Repeated Ulquiorra taking a step closer.

"Your eyes… they are different. They brought colour to me."

"Colour?" The green eyed Espada repeated still getting closer.

"I always hated Las Noches because of the lack of the colour in it. And yet when you came..." He trailed off not knowing how to say it.

"How do you want me?" Asked Ulquiorra's ever so calm voice.

Grimmjow's head shot up at the words only to find Ulquiorra standing close to him looking him straight in the eye.

"Wha.. what did you say?"

"You head me perfectly fine, Sexta. I will not repeat myself. Now. Answer."

"Only after you answer my pervious question. I already answered one!" Said Grimmjow suddenly finding his rebellious side.

Ulquiorra continued looking him in the eye. After some moments he looked away sighing and took a step towards the door. Grimmjow hang his head as the man passed him.

'_What a fool I was thinking that someone like him will pay attention to someone like…That he will answer my…'_

His thoughts were cut short when he heard the lock turning. He span around quickly only to be met by a pair of lips pressed into his, kissing him possessively. His eyes went wide as he realized what was happening and soon he relaxed into the kiss. As soon as he did this, he was slammed to the wall those lips trailing down to his throat.

"You asked why I called you trash, didn't you, Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra's low voice whispered into his ear as he bit into Grimmjow's earlobe. "I did it, to convince myself that you are some low trash, so I won't pin you to the wall and kiss you senseless."

A satisfied smirk appeared on his as he felt Grimmjow shiver.

"That bright hair of yours sure makes you stand out… Grimmjow…" He continues speaking pausing to trace other's ear with his tongue before pulling earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it. "Such a passionate person you are. Lowering you in my eyes was the only way I could hold back from wanting to claim you as mine."

Ulquiorra pressed his body closer to the frozen Espada trailing his tongue from his ear down to his neck.

"Now, it is your turn to answer my question. How do you want me?"

'_This guy… is something.' _Thought Grimmjow and opened his mouth to answer but only a groan came out. That was when he decided to show him. He took a hold of Ulquiorra's hips and pulled to him causing the shorter man to let out a groan.

"Then you have to fight me to get what you want, or I will have my way with you." Green eyed Espada said through gritted teeth capturing others lips again.

Grimmjow smirked into the kiss and changed positions pinning the smaller one on the wall. There was no way he going to be bottom here when he was already below Ulquiorra in rank.

"Don't think for a moment that it will be easy for you, Ulquiorra." Sexta hissed into the kiss before pushing his tongue into Cuatro's mouth. The other calmly accepted it and wrapped his tongue around it, pulling into his mouth even more and sucking on it causing the blue haired Espada to moan. The said one couldn't let Ulquiorra gain control… Not now.

And as they kissed, Grimmjow's hands started opening Ulquiorra's robe while Ulquiorra's hands traced muscles of his already exposed torso, admiring it. Soon enough Ulquiorra's robe was on the ground and Grimmjow's mouth found its way down his chest kissing, nibbling and tasting anywhere he could reach. Ulquiorra in return lowered his hand trying to untie Grimmjow's hakama pants.

Grimmjow took a hold of Ulquiorra's hands and pinned them above his head, not letting him continue, knowing that if he did, he won't be able to hold back anymore and kissed his lips hard. He wanted Ulquiorra too much, but he didn't want to be rough with him. At least not too rough.

Grimmjow picked him off the ground and pushed more into the wall grinding into him. Cuatro broke the kiss and threw his head back in a loud moan. Maybe letting Grimmjow be in control this time won't be a bad idea. Grimmjow started kissing his exposed neck getting more sounds out of him as Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Sexta's neck, burying fingers in his hair. Grimmjow wrapped his hands around the smaller man's waist and carried him to his bed putting him down there. He quickly climbed on top of him kissing deeply. He was really addicted to the green eyed beauty on his bed.

When again kissing Ulquiorra's neck, he needn't worry about leaving hickeys, as Cuatro's regeneration was really fast, and even if not that, he always wore his colour zipped up till the end… Grimmjow let his hands wonder again, touching and teasing every bit of flesh they could reach. After meeting the annoying cloth of smaller one's hakama pants, they started undoing it in a surprising speed. After some moments they both were completely naked.

Grimmjow pulled back to admire Ulquiorra's body. He really had a nice body. The man before him was truly beautiful. Looking at him, you couldn't tell that under all those cloths was such well sculpted body. He really looked like sculpture. All white and perfect… Yeah.. he was perfect.

"Are you going to keep on staring at me?" Ulquiorra spoke and Grimmjow raised his eyes to look into those green orbs. "Or are you going to take me finally?"

'_Did he just say it looking straight into my eyes?' _He thought, but what he said was…

"Never thought you will be the one impatient, Ulquiorra…"

Said man just let out a sound of irritation and looked away, but not for long as Grimmjow started trailing kisses from his neck down to chest, kissing and licking it, tracing the number 4 with his tongue before moving to nipples biting and sucking on them. When thought that he gave enough attention to them he moved down further leaving a trail with his tongue causing Ulquiorra's breath hitch. All the while he was slowly preparing the body beneath him with surprising gentleness. First one finger, than another, and another… When he could move three fingers without causing his lover pain, he pulled them out and looked into those green pools that stole his heart… Well.. not that he had it anyway… But they sure stole any sleep he had.

"Ulquiorra… It might hurt." He spoke while pulling one ivory leg on his shoulder and holding it there.

"It doesn't matter, Grimmjow… I want you…" Ulquiorra said with a small smile. "I can deal with the pain."

Grimmjow smiled in return and bent down to kiss him on the forehead.

"I love you…"

Not waiting for a reply he put a hand on Ulquiorra's hip and buried himself deep in other's body causing the latter to scream. He sure had a good voice too. After giving Ulquiorra some moments to get used to him, Grimmjow started moving… At first slow, then gradually speeding up. As he sped up, Ulquiorra's moans got louder and louder. After a particularly hard thrust Ulquiorra screamed arching his back off the bed.

Grimmjow smirked to himself and tried to find the angle yet again. After a couple of thrusts Ulquiorra screamed again.

'_That's it.' _Grimmjow smirked to himself and kept on pounding on that spot.

Soon enough he felt that he was close. Too soon for his liking in fact. He reached a hand between their bodies and stated pumping Ulquiorra in time with his thrusts. It didn't take him long to reach completion and soon Grimmjow followed him by emptying himself deep inside his green eyed lover…

'_Lover… that sounds good…' _He smiled to himself at the thought while trying to catch his breath lying there on his _lover…_

"Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra was the first to speak, having gained control over his breathing.

"Yeah?" Asked Grimmjow.

"I love you too." He whispered.

Grimmjow smiled wide and fell asleep in the arms of the man that he loved.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow woke up sometime later only to find Ulquiorra dressing quietly.<p>

"Are you leaving me?"

The green eyed Espada stopped in his tracks and looked at Grimmjow.

"No."

"Then what is called dressing up while I am still asleep?"

Ulquiorra sighed deeply.

"Do I really have to say it?"

"Yes you do!"

Grimmjow said with a hurt expression causing Ulquiorra to sigh even more. Cuatro got closer to the bed again and bent down capturing Sexta's lips with his.

"I was just going to get us breakfast, baka." He said after the kiss.

Grimmjow blushed.

"Is that so…"

"Of course it is, you stupid cat. As if I would ever leave you after the night we shared."

Grimmjow grinned wide.

"So you did like it, ne?"

"Who wouldn't."

Ulquiorra sighed yet again closing his eyes only to open them a moment later when he is pinned on the bed again.

"So, you won't mind if we repeat it?"

Green eyes stared at sky blue ones.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes."

"Oh really?" Ulquiorra spoke with sarcasm.

"Yes!"

"And what is it?"

"On the bed, on the wall, in the shower…"

"I got it…" He stopped the blue haired man before he can continue. "I am perfectly fine where I am now…"

"Then should we…."

Just as Grimmjow's lips were about to touch Ulquiorra's Tosen's boring voice spread through Las Noches.

"All Espada must come to the meeting room."

"Not now!"

Grimmjow groaned getting off of his love and started looking for his clothes. When he was fully dress he felt arms wrap around him from behind and teeth nibble on his ear.

"We will go to my room after this… I got something to show you."

With that Ulquiorra left the room.

'_Damn… The guy sure knew that his ears were his weak spot.'_

A sudden gasp was heard from outside and hurried there only to see Szayel gaping at Ulquiorra who had just exited his room.

"Trash…" He said before turning and heading for the meeting room.

Grimmjow closed his door and calmly followed Ulquiorra leaving the gaping Octave behind. Damn, Ulquiorra looked sexy when calling others a _trash_. He couldn't wait for the meeting to end. This one going to be even more boring for him for sure. Well, at least Ulquiorra was sitting in front of him… Who knows? Maybe he will manage to get some reactions out of him while God-wanna-be talked? A wide grin found its way on to his face at the thought.

Maybe the meeting won't be as boring as he thought…

* * *

><p><em>Phew.. Never thought that writing yaoi is so hard...I got confused with the number of HE, HIS, HIM and so... Hope it is not as confusing as it seems to me!<em>

_*looks at the story* and didn't write that word... I think I will never be able to do *giggles* _

_Hope everyone liked it!_

_Please REVIEW!_

_Thank you. _

_Crystal Amethyst._


End file.
